


Bloody Samuel

by orphan_account



Series: Blood Whore [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Headaches, Healing, M/M, No Dean Winchester, Pain, Sam Winchester Has Allergies, Sex Work, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam receives another visit.He also gets poisoned.





	Bloody Samuel

Hot blood flooded his mouth and burnt all the way down Sam’s throat. Long fingers tangled in his hair, well-looked after nails scraping along his scalp.

 

His hands roamed the small figure of a feminine body, squeezing hips and arms and earring soft moans in reply. He sucked at her neck, desperately trying to drain every drop of blood to cease the aching hunger. She pulled her neck away and Sam groaned unhappily. “Hey, hey! What are you doing!”

 

“It’s time for me to go sweet cheeks,” she murmured against his lips, breath flooding over his face.

 

Sam pouted as she shuffled over him and retrieved her underwear from where he’d thrown it not even ten minutes earlier. “Fuck you,” he spat half-heartedly.

 

Through the dark, Sam watched her turn and flash a smile at him. “You’ve already done that darling.” Then she was gone.

===

A hard kick in the leg startled Sam awake. It was dark, but he could see the small figure responsible when he turned and sat up. “Seriously? You’ve gotta be freaking kidding me.”

 

From what he could tell, it was the same person from a week or so ago, the annoying golden blonde that had mysteriously disappeared after Sam had threatened to stab him. “Fuck this,” he cursed quietly.

 

As he went to lay back down, a hot pain shot through his head and he bit down on his lip, cursing again when he tasted his own blood. “What the- ah! Fuck!” Sam clenched his head and tried to shake the pain away. “Fuck, fuck, mmmm FUCK!”

 

He grasped blindly over his bed-side-table for a glass. Fingers curled around a cup, and not caring to check what he was drinking, Sam tipped his head back and drank the cool liquid, not caring when it leaked from the sides of his mouth and ran down his chin. For a second, I’m the pain stopped and Sam was able to allow himself to fall backwards.

 

The sheets shifted slightly from beside him and Sam was reminded of his company. He sighed in disgust, then the pain was back and his mind quickly forgot about the body next to him. Sam curled into a ball on his side, squirming under the sheets, trying to dislodge the source of the pain.

 

Then, out of nowhere, a hand shot out from his right and touched his shoulder, holding still. Sam immediately calmed and the pain almost seemed to evaporate slightly.

 

The hand gently pulled on Sam’s shoulder and rolled him onto his back, then tilted his head to the right.  

 

“Samuel,” a rough voice belonging to the hand murmured. Sam groaned and clenched his eyes shut, squirming on his mattress, trying to shake the hand and pain away. “Stay fucking still, shit head.” The hand moved from his shoulder and pressed with gentle force on Sam’s chest. He groaned, which turned into a quiet whine as the pain spiked again.

 

“It hurts, asshole!”

 

Rolling his eyes, the shorter figure pushed his hand harder and grunted.

 

Suddenly, the pain was gone, and all Sam was left with was a dull throbbing in his chest. The hand retracted and Sam heard the man grunt again. “You should be good now,” the rough voice said. “Mostly anyway.”

 

Shaking all over, Sam willed himself to speak. “Uh… I- I t-think yeah.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Y-yeah. Wait, h-how did you know m-my na-name?” Sam asked, heaving in breaths of air.

 

“It’s on your roof dipshit. Which, by the way, who paints their freakin’ name on their _roof_?”

 

Sam snickered. “Oh, that. Yeah, I-I... uh I was with a witch once. Nasty piece of ass let me tell you.”

 

“She aggressive?”

 

“ _He_ was feral. Got straight into it y’know, the fucking, I mean,” Sam supplied helpfully. “Then out of nowhere the little shit whips out a knife and starts slashing at me, all the while I’m banging his brains out.”

 

Sam paused and the man waited patiently, guessing it was for dramatic effect. “So?” he asked after the dramatics wore out.

 

“Oh, I ended up killing him, but not before he wiped my entire fucking memory. Everything. Gone. So I stole his name and painted it on my roof so I’d never forget shit again. It says Samuel instead of Sam because I hate lazy people and he also went by Sam.”

 

“Shit,” the other man cursed. “Fuck, that’s wild. I mean, I never would’ve guessed that. Shit.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed softly. “Anyway, what’s your name? I didn’t get it last time and-” He looked sideways to direct the question more clearly but the bed was empty again, identical to their previous encounter.


End file.
